


In una notte buia e tempestosa, c'era un cinese in un'auto rubata che cercava una ciclista sconsiderata

by YellowCanadair



Category: Original Work
Genre: CalendarioAvvento2020, Dario Cuma, Jab Kang, Paola - Freeform, Paoletta, Pina Pittsburgh, aeroporto internazionale di ciampino, calendariofanwriter.it, ciampino, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: Nubifragio su Roma, Ciampino allagata. Blackout su mezza capitale.Paoletta, la lavapiatti della pensione a buon prezzo della signora Pina Pittsburgh, dovrebbe tornare a casa in bicicletta, ma Jab Kang, dell'ambasciata cinese, non vorrebbe farla rincasare sotto un nubifragio.E invece Paoletta va.E l'Aniene rompe gli argini.
Kudos: 1





	In una notte buia e tempestosa, c'era un cinese in un'auto rubata che cercava una ciclista sconsiderata

**In una notte buia e tempestosa, c'era un cinese in un'auto rubata che cercava una ciclista sconsiderata**  
  
★★ Calendario dell’Avvento 2020 by Fanwriter.it!  
★ 12 dicembre 2020  
★ Rating/Avvertimenti: verde, verdissimo, la leggerei a un dolce orfanello triste e depresso perché la suora non lo lascia guardare Chi L'Ha Visto  
★ Fandom: Originale, originalissima.  
★ Due righe (facoltative) sul cosa avete scritto: Metti una pensione a buon prezzo a Ciampino, metti dei personaggi al limite dell'assurdo, metti il vino rosso che ragazzi, ma quella signora lo fa proprio bene, tre euro ma ti stende.  
★ Link al vostro qualcosa: non perdetevi le mie storie! mi trovate su [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=444054) e su [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair) come Yellow Canadair, easy peasy!

  
  
«Io non ti faccio uscire.» disse Jab Kang.

«Ma questo è sequestro di persona!» protestò Paoletta.

Jab ridacchiò. «E che me ne frega? Ho l’immunità diplomatica.»

Furio Camillo aprì leggermente la bocca e intervenne: «Io comunque non ci credo, che tu lavori all’ambasciata cinese.»

Era una serata fredda e tempestosa, a Ciampino, all’albergo “Aeroporto Internazionale di Ciampino: pensione a buon prezzo della signora Pina Pittsburgh (nome d’arte)”, come recitava l’insegna di legno sulla facciata della palazzina. In quella pensione viveva una decina di persone, allettata dai prezzi modici e dalla vicinanza all’aeroporto: in quel momento c’erano un diplomatico cinese (che nessuno aveva mai visto, a memoria d’uomo, recarsi in una qualsiasi ambasciata), la segretaria di una compagnia di volo charter, un elettricista finlandese e un tedesco che usciva la mattina, rientrava a metà pomeriggio, e nessuno aveva idea di che lavoro facesse. Poi c’erano tre italiani: un attore teatrale, un giornalista del Leggo e un falegname.

Li amministrava, con polvere e pigrizia, Pina Pittsburgh, la proprietaria dello stabile, ex hostess del Sistina e vedova del buon Lucianino, le cui foto erano ancora visibili alla reception, in cornici d’argento. Aguzzando però lo sguardo come aveva fatto Furio, il giornalista, si poteva notare che quelle erano fotografie di Sean Connery da giovane.

Pazienza.

L’importante era che Pina mantenesse i prezzi bassi e la mensa fosse vagamente commestibile.

Puliva lo stabile la giovane Paoletta, due lauree e un master, che combatteva, oltre che con stracci e detersivi, anche contro la sorte che sembrava volerle negare un lavoro meglio remunerato, rispetto agli studi che aveva fatto.

Quel dodici dicembre a Roma faceva freddo. La pioggia batteva forte e furiosa sul tetto della pensione, rivolava giù dalle grondaie, si infilava sotto i vestiti e ribaltava gli ombrelli, e persino dalla pesante porta della pensione entravano spifferi gelidi che facevano rabbrividire.

A nulla serviva il calore e l’aria natalizia che c’erano dentro la pensione: ormai da due settimane tutti gli addobbi erano stati tirati giù dalla soffitta e appesi su ogni mensola, su ogni chiodo arrugginito, in ogni stanza polverosa e su ogni porta.

Alcuni erano nuovi, comprati da Tiger a poco prezzo o trovati sulle bancarelle dei cinesi. Altri erano molto antichi, di vetro e di ceramica, comprati dalla signora Pina in un’altra vita, decenni prima. Alcuni li aveva ereditati dalla sua nonna, ed erano cimeli di prima della guerra.

L’albero che torreggiava nella hall però era nuovo: aveva due anni, era stato comprato con una colletta ed era tutto scintillante di luci, di palline, di pendagli di ogni forma e colore, in un insieme disordinato e scompaginato di allegria e nostalgia.

Ma nulla di tutto questo sembrava poter trattenere la giovane Paola.

«Non puoi tornare a casa, sulla bicicletta, con questo freddo.» le disse Jab Kang.

«Forse non posso, ma devo farlo.» rispose Paoletta, serissima.

«Ma guarda! Non si vede neanche, la tua bicicletta!» indicò Jab.

Effettivamente pioveva così fitto che la bicicletta verde di Paoletta, un ammasso di ruggine e testardaggine legato con il catenaccio dall’altra parte della strada, non si vedeva più.

«Ho il cappello, starò benissimo.» rispose la ragazza calcandosi un berrettino di lana e chiudendosi il cappotto.

«Rimani qui per stanotte!» la pregò Jab.

Paoletta guardò l’uomo: un assurdo quarantenne cinese con i baffi alla Fu Manchu che per qualche ragione aveva deciso di prenderla sotto la propria ala protettiva.

Ma lei non aveva bisogno di nessuna ala. Voleva solo tornare a casa.

“ _…il sindaco Virginia Raggi ha appena annunciato l’allerta rossa per il maltempo, e consiglia tutti i cittadini di non uscire dalle loro abitazioni; il Tevere è sotto continua osservazione, e si aspetta la sua piena.”_ Disse la radio, appena accesa da Furio.

«Nico, forse è davvero meglio se ti fermi qui. Lo so dove abiti: abiti dopo Tiburtina, per arrivare a casa devi attraversare il sottopassaggio... quello dove sono morte sette persone negli ultimi tre anni, bloccate nelle loro auto.

«Pina!» vociò Jab Kang. «Prenoto la singola del secondo piano. Questa sera ho un’ospite.»

«Per una notte sola sono venti euro, venticinque se aggiungiamo la colazione di domani mattina.»

«Ehi! Io a notte pago molto di meno!» si lamentò l’uomo.

«Tu hai prenotato fino al 2023. Paghi di meno perché paghi di più. Plovelbio cinese.» disse cupa Pina, mentre si spennellava le unghie con un vecchissimo smalto rosso corallo.

«Ma sei scemo? Se non mi trova nel mio letto, il fantasma di Santa Lucia verrà e mi strapperà gli occhi.» sussurrò spaventata la ragazza.

«Uh? Che fantasma?» s’insospettì Jab.

Paoletta scosse la testa e arricciò il naso. «Una stronzata che mi raccontavano le suore per spaventarmi. Dicevano che se la notte tra il dodici e il tredici dicembre non rimanevi nella tua stanza, Santa Lucia ti trovava, ti inchiodava a terra e ti strappava gli occhi con una forchetta.»

Silenzio.

«Ma che diavolo… che storia assurda è? Santa Lucia non ha mai fatto niente del genere!» protestò Kaapku, appena arrivato dalle scale che portavano alle camere ai piani di sopra.

Kaapku era un ragazzo finlandese. Era giovane, biondo, ed era un rarissimo esemplare di finlandese espatriato in Italia, per cui era guardato da tutti con ammirazione e protetto come un panda albino. In Finlandia Santa Lucia era una festività molto sentita. «Si dice che quando passa si sentono i campanelli dei finimenti del suo asino, tutto il resto è un’invenzione. Che orribile storia splatter.» commentò.

Prese la parola Furio Camillo. «Probabilmente la cosa degli occhi l’hanno presa dal suo martirio: le furono cavati gli occhi.» spiegò, con fare saccente. «Non l’ho mai letta né sentita una storia così brutta. Che suore malefiche!»

E se Furio non l’aveva mai letta né sentita, probabilmente non esisteva.

«Telefona a tua madre, dille che rimani qui.» rispose con noncuranza il cinese.

«Non posso rimanere qui, vedi che cost-

CRA-BOOOOOM!!!

Un fulmine cadde proprio sotto la finestra del pianterreno, e fece tremare tutti i vetri della pensione. Il lampo di luce abbagliante rischiarò a giorno la stanza, e i volti atterriti di Jab, Pina, Nico e Furio, e poi venne il buio.

~

«Niente da fare.» disse Kaapku. «Non c’entra nulla la centralina della pensione: tutto il quartiere è al buio, non ci posso fare niente.

«Io andrei. La bici ha il fanale.» disse Paoletta.

«AH!» la prese in giro Jab Kang. «Non ti facevo andar via con il diluvio, figurati con il diluvio E il blackout.»

Furio Camillo, il giornalista silenzioso, accese nuovamente la radio. « _Il blackout sembra interessare diverse zone di Roma Sud: Virginia Raggi, in un post su Facebook, esprime profondo rammarico nei confronti delle istituzioni, che da sempre sono distanti dai cittadini che ormai da anni chiedono un sistema fognario che-_ »

«So nuotare.» ovviò Paoletta, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Quindi fammi uscire.» disse dura.

Se quell’uomo pensava di sequestrarla lì, si sbagliava di grosso.

Voleva bene a Jab Kang. Ma non voleva che si preoccupasse così tanto, e che valicasse il muro che lei aveva coscienziosamente eretto: niente amicizie. Niente aiuti. Niente peso per gli altri. _Perché non te lo meriti, perché sei sporca e sola, e così deve rimanere_ , urlava una voce nella sua testa, e Paoletta aveva imparato a darle retta per sentirsi meglio.

~

«Ci hai provato. Non ha funzionato.» sospirò Furio Camillo, nella hall ormai senza Paoletta.

«Dovevo chiuderla in una camera e non aprirle fino al mattino.» si rammaricò l’uomo.

«Sarebbe scesa dalla finestra, la conosci.» chiacchierò Furio con noncuranza. «E poi ti avrebbe girato alla larga per sempre. Abbiamo fatto il possibile, ma alla fine… la vita è sua.»

«A proposito…» si ricordò Jab. «Grazie, Dario.»

Dario Cuma, attore teatrale alla sempiterna ricerca di un buon ingaggio, sbucò da dietro alla consolle della radio dove si era nascosto. «DI NIENTE!» disse con voce tonante. «L’ANNUNCIATORE RADIOFONICO È UNO DEI RUOLI CHE PREFERISCO!»

«Quella cosa della Raggi che si arrabbia con le istituzioni però ce l’hai messa tu.» si arrabbiò un pochino Furio. «Io non l’avevo scritta!»

«HO IMPROVVISATO! NON HO RESISTITO!»

Pina Pittsburgh li osservava e sospirava. I suoi ospiti erano così pieni di energie. Ma prima o poi si sarebbero resi conto che era tutto inutile, e la vita li avrebbe inghiottiti e consumati come lei e Lucianino. Cercò il telecomando tra le decorazioni polverose del suo bancone, spostò le lucine e qualche ghirlanda d’oro, e accese la televisione.

La voce dell’annunciatrice risuonò fin nella hall poco distante: «… _Roma sud-ovest completamente al buio; il comunicato ufficiale della protezione civile è: non muovetevi. Riparatevi in una zona in alto. Non entrate nei sottopassaggi. Le metropolitane sono state preventivamente chiuse, le strade presso il Tevere sono-_ »

Jab si girò verso Dario. «Sei tu, vero…?»

«NOSSIGNORE, QUESTO È IL NOTIZIARIO VERO!»

«Jab, dove stai andando?!» gridò Furio.

«Vado a cercare Paola!!!» rispose l’uomo, già con l’impermeabile addosso, mentre spalancava la porta della pensione sull’inverno più umido e rigido degli ultimi dieci anni.

~

Maledizione, dove si era cacciata? Eppure era quella, la strada più breve per casa sua, no? Jab Kang guidava sotto la pioggia battente, con gli abbaglianti accesi e lo sguardo che saettava in tutte le direzioni.

Quella Yaris si stava comportando bene, tutto sommato. Era sempre parcheggiata nella strada della pensione, doveva essere di qualche carabiniere che lavorava nel caseggiato difronte. Beh, non gli sarebbe servita fino a domani mattina, se aveva il turno di notte. Forzarla e farla partire era stato relativamente semplice: era una macchinetta di dieci o dodici anni, nessuna tecnologia complicata, era bastata una graffetta nei punti giusti e il motore si era avviato.

E lui era partito alla ricerca della sua Paoletta.

Pioveva così forte che non si riusciva neppure a sentire la radio: lo scroscio delle gocce sul tettuccio era un unico boato che faceva risuonare cupamente la lamiera della Yaris.

Jab le telefonava, ma non rispondeva nessuno, squillava libero: era strano.

Paoletta di solito viveva con il telefono in tasca, perché qualche datore di lavoro poteva telefonarle all’ultimo minuto per un colloquio, o perché serviva una commessa all’ultimo minuto per il periodo natalizio.

Dopo quattro telefonate a vuoto, il telefono smise di squillare: irraggiungibile.

L’uomo ringhiò di rabbia e si accanì sul volante e su Google Maps: dove diavolo poteva essere andata? Non c’era nessuno: erano le nove di sera e sembrava che tutta Roma si fosse rintanata dentro casa. Alcune auto erano ferme sul ciglio della strada: evidentemente si erano fermate sperando che smettesse di piovere così forte.

Ma aspettare era un lusso che Jab non poteva concedersi.

Continuò a girare a bordo dell’auto rubata per lunghi minuti. Telefonò alla casa dove Paoletta abitava fingendosi un tizio che offriva lavoro: rispose una donna dicendo che Paoletta non era ancora ritornata. E allora dove diavolo si era cacciata!?

Intanto gli arrivavano i messaggi di Furio e di Dario: anche loro stavano cercando di contattare Paoletta, ma senza risultato.

Jab fermò la macchina. Era in una stradetta che costeggiava il raccordo: Paoletta avrebbe preso il raccordo, se avesse avuto un’auto: sarebbe stata a casa in pochi minuti, code escluse. Ma lei non poteva permettersi nessun’auto, e quindi andava in bicicletta, con il sole e con la neve. Non potendo prendere il GRA, quindi, prendeva le strade parallele.

Ma dov’era finita, in quella notte così nera?

All’improvviso l’uomo sentì uno scampanellio.

Sollevò la testa di scatto e si girò. Che diavolo…? Era come se qualcuno, seduto accanto a lui sul sedile vuoto, avesse fatto suonare delle campanelle d’argento.

Ma Jab era solo, in quella macchina.

E non c’era nessuno nemmeno fuori, sotto la pioggia scrosciante.

Girandosi per sentire da dove provenissero suoni argentini, notò una strada laterale che si perdeva nel buio, alla luce dei suoi fari.

Controllò su Google Maps: la strada andava in direzione della casa di Paoletta.

Jab mise la prima, riavviò il motore, e si addentrò in quella strada buia, con la sola compagnia del frastuono dell’acqua che batteva sul tetto.

Non poteva superare i venti chilometri all’ora per la pioggia che funestava il lunotto, ma procedeva adagio. All’improvviso, un quadrivio.

A sinistra c’erano alcuni palazzi, tutti con le finestre buie per il blackout, e a destra si intravedeva il buio della campagna. Con i fari, Jab vide i cartelli che indicavano il Raccordo, l’autostrada, Ciampino.

Spettrale, emerse da buio un suono di campanelli.

Stavolta veniva da sinistra.

“ _Si dice che quando passa si sentano i campanelli dei finimenti del suo asino_ ”, risuonò la voce del ragazzo finlandese. Nah, che stronzate, pensò Jab Kang. Favole. Evidentemente era stanco e preoccupato, e cominciava ad avere le traveggole.

Di nuovo, più nitido, ma in qualche modo più lontano.

Sinistra.

Jab strinse i denti.

E girò il volante, l’auto prese la strada di sinistra.

Che diavolo stava facendo? Era impossibile che Paoletta fosse finita in una strada del genere, era fuori rotta… o magari nel buio si era persa? Il fanale si era fulminato? Ma allora si sarebbe fermata, no? Non avrebbe mica proseguito…?

Venti all’ora, non di più. E se fosse stata in un fosso? se fosse caduta, battendo la testaccia dura che si ritrovava?

All’improvviso uno scampanellio più forte fece quasi inchiodare Jab, l’auto slittò sull’asfalto fradicio, vide una lucina rossa in lontananza, piccola, quasi al livello del terreno, molto sulla destra.

L’auto si avvicinò, e piano piano sotto la pioggia e sotto la luce dei fari comparve la bicicletta verde, la sua luce catarifrangente posteriore, giaceva per terra senza la sua proprietaria.

Jab scese dalla macchina, fottendosene del diluvio torrenziale che gli bagnò i lunghi capelli neri. Non aveva un ombrello, era uscito dalla pensione all’improvviso e senza pensarci due volte.

«PAOLA!» gridò. «PAOLA, SONO JAB!»

Ma la pioggia copriva il suo richiamo.

I fari della Yaris per fortuna erano abbastanza forti.

Jab andò vicino alla bicicletta, la tirò su quasi istintivamente e la appoggiò al palo del segnale stradale che indicava un passaggio a livello trecento metri dopo.

E mentre tirava su la bicicletta riconobbe, nel fossato laterale, la cerata gialla di Paoletta riversa nell’acqua, e la ragazza priva di sensi nel freddo gelido.

Arrivò vicino a lei con un salto, la prese per le spalle, la girò. Era completamente bagnata e sporca di fango, l’acqua scrosciante bagnò il volto e le lavava via con violenza il fango e le foglie morte.

«Paola! Paola, rispondi!»

Jab la sollevò, prendendola da dietro le ginocchia e dalle spalle, e la caricò a fatica in macchina. Bestemmiò in cinese e in italiano perché non gli riuscì subito di aprire lo sportello di dietro con la ragazza in braccio, ma alla fine la depositò sul divanetto posteriore, montò al posto del guidatore, e schizzò verso Ciampino più velocemente che poteva.

~

Paola si svegliò nel pomeriggio del giorno seguente, con la gola che le urlava di dolore, la tosse forte e una febbre che non le faceva sollevare la testa dal cuscino. Aprì gli occhi e rimase immobile nel letto.

Non riconosceva quel posto…

Dov’era?

Il soffitto di legno… la carta da parati con i fiori…

La pensione? Jab…? Sentiva il suo odore.

Le arrivava con forza dal naso, e dai meandri della sua memoria.

Affondò il naso nel cuscino. Non riusciva a muoversi. Non riusciva a realizzare quello che le stava succedendo. Si aggrappò all’odore dell’uomo, alle sensazioni che quell’ambiente le trasmetteva.

La finestra aveva la persiana socchiusa: fuori pioveva ancora.

Era in un letto caldo, ma i vestiti non erano i suoi. Sentiva il peso delle coperte sul suo corpo. Si guardò attorno: era in una stanza ordinata e pulita, c’era una pila di vestiti ordinatamente ripiegati sulla scrivania, una bottiglia d’acqua sul comodino. Voleva bere.

Inghiottì saliva, e la gola le bruciò per minuti interi prima di calmarsi.

La porta si aprì, lei trattenne il fiato.

«Ehi, sei sveglia. Sono le cinque, principessa.» ridacchiò Jab Kang entrando nella cabina. «Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento!» e senza aspettare una risposta, le mise una mano sulla fronte. Era ruvida e calda, e fece affondare leggermente la testa di Paola nel cuscino. «Ci cuciniamo le uova, qui?» disse. Uscì un attimo, e poi ritornò con un bicchiere pieno d’acqua con dentro sciolto qualcosa.

«Prendi.» le disse porgendoglielo. «Facciamo scendere questa febbre.»

Paola obbedì, troppo spossata per replicare. Poi guardò Jab e sospirò tremando. «Che mi è successo?»

Jab si chinò vicino a lei, alla slava. «È successo che sei una deficiente.» le disse con dolcezza, per quanto potesse sembrare dolce un uomo così. «Ti ho trovata ieri notte in un fosso. Eri svenuta. Caduta dalla tua bici a una decina di chilometri da qui.»

Paoletta rimase in silenzio. «…mi hai cercata?»

«Certo che ti ho cercata! Si è allagata mezza Roma, l’Aniene ha rotto gli argini… dovevo rimanere qui tranquillo mentre tu morivi in un fosso?!» ruggì, arrabbiato dall’incredulità di Paoletta.

La ragazza cominciò a piangere. «Non… non credevo che qualcuno potesse… scusami…»

«Potesse cosa?»

«Preoccuparsi.» tirò su col naso e si asciugò le lacrime. «Scusami, non volevo darti tutti questi problemi…»

«Paola, ascoltami.» disse Jab prendendola per le spalle. «Non so che accidenti di casini hai, a casa tua, ma qui ti vogliamo bene. Siamo stati tutti preoccupati per te. Non avremmo mai voluto… oh, no, non rimetterti a piangere…»

Rimasero così per un po’, lui fermo come un baluardo e lei appoggiata sul suo largo petto, in singhiozzi.

Non riusciva ancora a comprendere che lì, in quella pensione, ci fosse qualcuno che le voleva veramente bene. Era un pensiero che la spaventava enormemente, e di cui non riusciva a fare a meno.

Ma ci sarebbero stati altri momenti, per comprendere ed elaborare quello che le stava succedendo, pensò Santa Lucia, rimontando in groppa al suo asinello e tornando lemme lemme verso la sua casa tra le stelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto! questa storia fa parte di un progetto originale di cui ogni tanto mi ricordo, chissà se avrà una pubblicazione più ordinata.  
> Grazie mille, come al solito ho scelto la festività nordica di Santa Lucia per scrivere la mia storia dell'Avvento di Fanwriter: non è una firma d'autore, ma è perché mi scoccio di cercarne altre.  
> Buone feste, buona Santa Lucia, buon qualsiasi cosa vi vada di festeggiare!
> 
> Yellow Canadair


End file.
